The Four Against Me
by Coffeeandart
Summary: This is the updated version of my removed story. There will by no sex in this. NONE. There will however be blood and gory stuff so if you don't like that then please don't read and complain.


"Hey Arthur, Could you get me my knife please, poppet?" This was a man who had made me follow him like a bad smell and be his willing underling. Although, in all honesty I hate him with a deep burning passion and would like nothing more than to stick his favourite knife into his own stupid heart and end his pathetic existence. But to hide all this, I simply agree with him and try not to get in bother. "Of course." Was my simple reply. I quickly walked out of the study with my eyes closed as I headed towards our mammoth sized library. When I arrived at my location I quietly sat down next to a random shelf and read old literature that I have possibly read a hundred times by now.

You can call him my identical twin, my 'dark side', but whatever you want to call him at the end of the day, he is my guilt, anxiety and worst of all, my greed. His name is Oliver Kirkland. Mine is Arthur Kirkland. However I am the living personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. My Older brothers Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, often go by the names of Scott, Dylan and Ethan Kirkland. We all live together and now Oliver does to. They are four people who have nearly killed me for the sake of revenge many times. But now they are all allied against me in my own home. There is no other alternative but to run away to somewhere safe. _Maybe France?_ Although I have never liked him, we have fought battles together and have a deep mutual respect for one another. I wouldn't go far enough to say I love him, but close enough to say I can occasionally trust him. The key word there being trust. When or how would be a big problem there as my brothers could use their magic to track me down.

_NO! I can't think like that. I have to get away no matter what they do. I can't carry on living like I am some sort of untrained animal. _

I have to get out here tonight. That's final. I shall only be taking what I need and shall never try to return. Not unless I am brought back here by absolute force. "Hello there, little brother…" Scott's bright red hair, shimmered as the light hit it. Showing his sly smirking face. His left hand grabbed the book I was reading and started to laugh in my face. "Ha, ha. Is this really how you escape us? Are you really too scared to run away. Would you really like to get away from your brothers? Well?" He grabbed my short and messy blonde hair making sure I could see his face with my despair filled eyes. All of that despair was put there by that sad excuse for a brother. "Get off me." Was all I managed to mumble as I was drooped to the ground as he released my hair from his tight clutches. I made a slight sound making sure he knew I was now in the slightest bit of pain. "You told me to get off you. Don't blame other people for the words that come out of your mouth laddie. I better tell Oliver that you will be running off to your 'Little' America. Tell me, Arthur. Would he really care if Oli took your place and you disappeared like Britannia?" Yet again he started to laugh. But this time is was louder and like knifes stabbing my heart; I winced in the imaginary pain that it brought. "I… I… You….YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I was now running now as fast as I could to my room where another not so pleasant surprise waited for me. I could fell the tears bubbling at the brims of my eyes. "Are you going to cry? You know we are telling you the truth. It's only a matter of time. Trust me. The day me Scott and Ethan will take back our own lands and leave you out for dead. We sent you that curse years ago for a reason. We don't want you here. Now neither does America. The only person you had left has left you. No more allies. You know what that means. Nowhere left to run." This time it was Dylan, he wasn't normally this bad. He must have been talking to Scott.

This time I really did start crying and felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. And with that started my life of immense torture…

**Hey, I'm back with the updated version of The four against me. ****It's not like I wanted to redo this thing or anything. ****So I hope you enjoyed this new version.**

**Iggy- You always pick on me. *sighs* **

**Me- Oh come on! I did it to Germany in the other fic. **

**Iggy- I bet you're planning on it though arent you?**

**Me- Well... Maybe.**

**Anyway, follow for more updates. Thanks for reading. If you liked this then I will post more.**

**BYEEEEE!**


End file.
